liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:Yujiro Hanma/@comment-34287837-20180317022930/@comment-14415732-20190113165403
Baki perder o equilíbrio só porque estava sobre uma perna, quando ele repetidamente mantém o equilíbrio até quando apoiado sobre um só dedo da mão ou em situações mais precárias? Parece plausível. E não linkei fontes sem contexto, nas próprias descrições os caras apontam coisas que indicam que seria um 4 ou 5. Se lesse os links, teria visto isso. Se você sabe tanto sobre o assunto, francamente, porque você não faz uma refutação apropriada disso, em vez de falar "não, isso não é um 4 pq não foi o que foi mostrado, é um 3", porque do jeito que está, isso é achismo puro. Da wikipédia brasileira: *'Ligeiro 4,0-4,9:' Tremor notório de objectos no interior de habitações, ruídos de choque entre objectos. Sismo significativo, mas com danos importantes improváveis. Ou seja, um 4 a 4,9 causa tremores notórios dentro de edificações. Em campo aberto, deve ser mais. Da wikipédia americana: *"Noticeable shaking of indoor objects and rattling noises. Felt by most people in the affected area. Slightly felt outside. Generally causes none to minimal damage. Moderate to significant damage very unlikely. Some objects may fall off shelves or be knocked over." Descrição do 4-4,9. Ou seja, é o mínimo absoluto para ser sentido do lado de fora, mas seria muito leve do lado de fora. *"Can cause damage of varying severity to poorly constructed buildings. At most, none to slight damage to all other buildings. Felt by everyone." A descrição do 5-5,9. Ou seja, para ser sentido por todos com um grau notável de força, deveria ser esse. Agora, aos geólogos americanos. *"4 - Minor earthquake; felt by humans". Um quatro é o mínimo pra ser sentido por seres humanos. De acordo MundoEducação. *"Magnitude entre 2 e 4: impacto semelhante à passagem de um veículo grande e pesado". Um 2-4 é comparável a passagem de um veículo pesado. Pelo mero fato de Baki ter conseguido perder o equilíbrio e os japoneses considerarem como um tremor "forte", é impossível ser apenas isso. Agora, na Escala de Mercalli da wikipédia brasileira. *"V - Sentido fora de casa; pode ser avaliada a direcção do movimento; as pessoas são acordadas; os líquidos oscilam e alguns extravasam; pequenos objectos em equilíbrio instável deslocam-se ou são derrubados. As portas oscilam, fecham-se ou abrem-se. Os estores e os quadros movem-se. Os pêndulos de relógio param ou iniciam ou alteram o seu estado de oscilação." Para ser sentido fora de casa, é no mínimo V, que é avaliado como entre um 4 e 5 na escala Richter, mais para 4 do que para 5. *"VI - Sentido por todos. Muitos assustam-se e correm para a rua. As pessoas sentem falta de segurança. Os pratos, as loiças, os vidros das janelas, os copos partem-se. Objectos ornamentais e livros caem das prateleiras. Os quadros caem das paredes. As mobílias movem-se ou tombam. Os estuques fracos e alvenarias de qualidade inferior (tipo D) fendem. Pequenos sinos tocam (igrejas e escolas). As árvores e arbustos são visivelmente agitadas e ouve-se o respectivo ruído." Para tremer árvores (O que o terremoto que Yujiro parou fazia), chegar a alarmar pessoas e ter um som audível de tremor, deve ser um VI, que também é entre 4-5, mas mais para 5 do que para 4 na escala Richter.